A data invalidation instruction is one of instructions issued from a host computer to a storage device and denotes an instruction to explicitly discard now unnecessary data recorded by a write command in the past. The data invalidation instruction is intended to reduce the total amount of user data to be managed by the storage device to improve the device response performance after the reduction.